1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine, a game processing method, and an information storage medium. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique for providing a game allowing the player to enjoy game operation in accordance with game music.
2. Description of the Related Art
A music-oriented game machine employing a dedicated controller having a plurality of marks attached thereon, each indicative of a step position and a sensor for determining whether or not a player's foot/feet is/are placed on a particular step position/positions, is popular. Typical examples of such a game machine or software include “Beat Mania™” and “Dance, Dance, Revolution™”, both manufactured and sold by Konami Corporation. In these games, the player can enjoy the feeling of dancing by stepping on the dedicated controller in accordance with game music.
In such a music-oriented game machine, timing at which the player is required to step on each step position is determined according to the rhythm of game music and stored in the form of step data, and a gradually approaching step timing for each of the plurality of step positions is shown on a display based on the step data (timing data). The player, referring to the displayed image and listening to the rhythm of the music, puts their foot/feet on a presented step position/ positions on the dedicated controller. The player's performance with the game is evaluated based on the extent of difference between the time at which the player actually stepped on the dedicated controller and the step timing defined by the step timing data. This arrangement allows the player to enjoy the feeling of dancing, while caring about his game score.
When the above mentioned music-oriented game machine is constructed as a match game machine, there can be an arrangement in which the two players are required to step in the same manner, while their actual step performances are evaluated to give them scores, so that they can compete for a game score. However, only allowing the two players to step in the same manner so that they can compete based on their performance may be too simple, and desirably, the machine may have some contrivance to the feeling of competitiveness between players.
Even when the game machine is not constructed as a match game machine, a changeable guidance level for step timing can give variation to the game, and thereby enhance the attractiveness of a music-oriented game.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above, and aims to provide a game machine, a game processing method, and an information storage medium, employed in a music-oriented game, capable of further increasing a feeling of competitiveness between the players.